


Dinner for Two

by Cofui



Series: Apex Drabbles [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mirage makes crypto dinner, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: An extremely overdramatic gasp across the room followed by Arabic rambling nearly caused the hacker to have a heart attack. "Babe! Oh my god!" Elliott exclaimed looking the most worried Tae Joon has ever seen.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Apex Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> IDK man this was some therapeutic stuff I wrote. I promise I'll write other characters sooner or later but I've just had cryptage on the brain. 
> 
> And since coming up with the Mirage is semi-fluent in Arabic headcanon it will always be very close to my heart.

"Okay! Make yourself at home! I'm gonna change into something more co- comf... I'm gonna put on pajamas." 

Elliott bounced darting off into another room in the suite. Park hummed taking in his new _surroundings_ , making sure to scan every nook and cranny for anything that seemed _Syndicate_ related. This was the first time he's ever spent the night in Elliott's suite, it's only because he knew his room was secure and he took every precaution to keep it that way. 

However, Elliott, _turns out_ , is extremely intelligent and mentioned that even though he liked being in the spotlight he didn't like the Syndicate in his business. He made secured his room a couple seasons earlier, he talked about some _room bugging rumor_ and a legend disappearing or something like that. It only proved Tae Joon's point of always keeping one eye opened and one finger on the trigger. 

Satisfied with his preliminary scan the hacker hummed sliding his jacket off his shoulders. It's definitely weird not wearing something oversized for... _protection_ purposes. He wasn't exactly in the best sha- 

An _extremely_ overdramatic gasp across the room followed by Arabic rambling nearly caused the hacker to have a heart attack. "Babe! Oh my god!" Elliott exclaimed looking the most worried Tae Joon has ever seen. 

"What- I-!"

"When was the last time you ate! I can practically wrap one of my hands around your waist! Ya 'iilahi!" Elliott cut Park off with another over-exaggeration. But he was right about Tae Joon being _slimmer_ than he should be, he wasn't proud of it he just... loses track of time during the day. The hacker flushed red almost wanting to hide away in his jacket again. He honestly couldn't remember what he last ate... it might have been some reheated take-out yesterday morning. _Now that Elliott mentioned it though he was extremely hungry._

"I-... don't remember..." 

Tae Joon's heart shattered when he finally looked Elliott face to face. The man was practically in tears, _Jesus it wasn't that bad... was it?_ Elliott sniffled his expression turning from one of worry to something more... _stern_. 

"Kitchen. Right now." He said in a way that Tae Joon couldn't do anything but obey. Park sat at the small island table in the kitchen, he fidgetted with the little nicknacks on display like a kid who got in trouble. Elliott huffed shoving pots and pans onto the stove, "God! If I'd known this was happening I would have been making food for you a long time ago Hyeon!" 

"Elliott, you really don't-" 

"Mahlaan! I don't want to hear that! You need to take care of yourself!" Elliott snapped cutting up vegetables, "I know you're working a lot on other projects but-... when was the last time you drank anything other than whatever that energy drink you like..." Tae Joon jumped at the trickster spun around pointing the knife directly at him, "Uh-" 

"Ya 'iilahi!" Elliott huffed throwing the vegetables and spices into the pot before making the hacker a cup of water, "You're pulling the Evelyn Witt out of me you know that, god if she saw you she would kill me then feed you to death." Tae Joon snorted softly at the visual his brain made-up, "Thank you, Elliott... this means a lot."

"You're damn right this means a lot, you're never gonna have a day without me again," Elliott sassed handing him the glass of water, "I'll be making sure you _at least_ eat dinner, but you will be eating breakfast and lunch eventually." Tae Joon smirked softly sipping from the glass, "We'll see about that, _grandma_."

"I-... I'm gonna let that one slide...," Elliott narrowed his eyes smacking the spoon against his hand, "Only because Grandma Witt was a bad bitch." Tae Joon nearly choked on his water laughing, he _definitely_ wasn't expecting that response, "O-Oh ya? I might have to hear more about Grandma Witt." Elliott smirked softly as he stirred whatever was in the pot, _it smelled fantastic by the way_ , "You'll have to wait until dinner's ready, go get out of your _hacker gear_ , you're making me feel underdress." 

Tae Joon snorted sliding out of the chair, _"Hacker_ _gear..._ these are my regular clothes." Elliott whistled while breading chicken and dropping it into the pan full of oil, "I'm sorry I can't hear you... I can only hear people who aren't wearing _hacker gear_." 


End file.
